Dave loses a Tooth
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: Little Dave loses his first tooth! No matter how much he'd rather it just stay in his head... *adorableness warning. You have now been warned* *rated T because I'm paranoid*


**I think I have an unhealthy obsession with teeth…I have way too many stories revolving around my favorite characters losing their first tooth…**

**OH WELL!**

Little Dave lay on the floor of the apartment, kicking his short khaki clad legs up and down against the carpet. He colored the amazing picture he had just finished drawing, jamming the red crayon against the character's hair. The little blond looked to his sippy-cup, eyeing the liquid inside. It seemed that lately every time he tried to take a drink one of the teeth along the bottom pulled back and started to hurt a little.

Screw it, he wanted the juice. He sat up, snatching the purple plastic cup and throwing his head back. _Ow, ow, ow…_ Not a good idea… Dave's eyes filled with tears behind his pointy shades. _Don't cry…it don't hurt…_the little albino kept telling himself. He placed a hand on his jaw and it seemed to give him some relief. The tot smiled to himself, settling back down with his amazing drawing and continued coloring.

Bro glanced around the corner, smirking to himself as he held up Lil Cal. He headed over to his little brother quietly before tapping him on the shoulder and shifting the other way. Dave looked toward where he was tapped, shrugged, and went back to what he was doing. Bro tapped the other shoulder and this time plopped Lil Cal down at the 4-year-old's elbow.

"AH!" Dave jumped back, smacking into Bro's leg. He turned around, clinging to his brother's leg for dear life. He didn't cry, though. He never cried.

"It's OK, Lil' Man." Bro snickered, picking up the small boy...Man, he was really shaken up…whoops…

"O-owwwwwahh…" Dave whined, clinging to the older man's shirt. He rested his chin on his brother's shoulder only to immediately jerk away.

"What's wrong with you?" Bro asked in true concern.

"It hurts…a'wot…" Dave mumbled.

_Oh shit what happened?! _Bro asked himself. "What hurts, Lil' Man?"

"M-my toof…" Dave answered, getting ever closer to tears. _Oh thank God…_

"That's normal. It means your tooth's gonna come out." Bro explained. It didn't go over very well.

"WHAT?! Nonononono! It stays in m'head!" Dave yelled, eyes wide behind the shades.

The older man sighed, "No, it's gonna come out. Then another one pops up in its place." He explained, hopefully making sense to the little boy. Dave 'ohhhh'-ed. "So, let's go pull that little shit out…"

Dave freaked again, squirming around in his brother's hold. "Leave it! Leave iiiiiiit!" he shouted before being sat down on the toilet beside a puppet. He scooted a little away from it while Bro a washcloth.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt…" were the only words Dave heard before the wet cloth yanked out the white piece. It felt weird, like he had munched down on a piece of chalk in a sense. Bro stood frozen for a moment, waiting to see what the little tyke's reaction would be.

"Whazza taste?" Dave asked, pushing his tongue into the new space.

"It's…um…blood…" Bro mumbled the last part, hoping Dave wouldn't press it any farther. The boy shrugged and climbed up onto the sink to look in the mirror. He opened his mouth wide, squaring his jaw to look at the bottom row in full view. He giggled at himself uncoolly, but Bro didn't care.

"Where's the new one?" Dave asked when he turned around.

"What?"

"Where's the new toof?" Dave asked again, standing up to be taller than his brother.

Bro chuckled, "It takes a while to grow in, you'll see it soon enough." Dave nodded. "But in the meantime you gotta get ready for the Tooth fairy." Bro continued, lifting the boy off the sink and popping his bottom to leave.

"Who's the toofairy?" Dave asked, walking backwards to talk.

"She's an awesome little fairy that comes and steals your tooth and leaves shit under your pillow." Bro explained. Dave nodded coolly even though he wanted to explode in a grin.

* * *

Dave woke up that next morning, grabbing his shades and darkening his bedroom. He sat for a minute trying to figure out what he was trying to remember…Oh! His tooth fairy present! He turned to his pillow, eyeing it. He hoped that fairy didn't think to give him a puppet like Bro's. He liked the things okay but he didn't personally want them. They got creepy after a while.

He sucked in a breath and threw the pillow to the other end of the bed, his face lighting up when he saw his gift: a plush crow. He took the soft bird in his chubby hands, looking it over happily. He plopped down on the discarded pillow and balanced the bird on his feet. This fairy lady was the shit…

**DAVE WHY YOU SO CUTE?! *ahem* I am so sorry if Bro is OOC, I tried…also I am sorry if you think Dave is too childish and not enough…Dave-ish for your liking. He's four.**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed! Who would you like to see lose a tooth next?! **


End file.
